Another Day
by Quill007
Summary: Yuki's Pov (changed a few things)
1. chapter1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket  
  
A.N: This is my first time doing a POV so forgive me if it's OOC. This is in Yuki's Pov.  
  
Another Day  
  
My alarm clock rings and though I really don't want to I get up anyway. I have to, since I'm council president. I go downstairs and the first thing I see is Honda-san greeting me with her kind voice and ever- present smile. Kyou is already sitting at the table complaining about something, which gets on my nerves. //It's so early in the morning// It's too early for a fight but .. "bakaneko." And then it starts, he threatens me, we fight, I win- routine.  
  
I grab my bag and wait for Honda-san at the door, then the 3 of us leave the house together after saying goodbye to Shigure. We reach the school and immediately I'm swamped by the 'Yuki fangirls' It's been around 2 and a half years and since then I've been able to be more open around people, I don't shrink back anymore I can confidently face them. I have -her- to thank.  
  
When we get to the class, 1st period is math. The teacher writes a question on the board then asks if anyone would like to have a go at solving it. No one moves, so I raise my hand. Honda-San smiles at me as I move up to the board and solve the problem with ease. In a way I think everyone was expecting me to solve it anyway.  
  
In school I'm known as Prince Yuki, good-looking, smart, good at sports.to them maybe I seem perfect. But I am not. I have made friends with the other council members too and I begin to wonder whether they'd all think me still perfect if they knew. Would this image of perfection crumble away because of -its- fault? The curse? Then again, I know that everyone, even the un- cursed, have their own secrets, have their own sorrows and heartbreaks.  
  
The bell rings, there's no council meeting today so after saying goodbye to Haru and Momiji, the 3 of us head home. Honda-San is chattering happily about dinner, Kyou seems to be daydreaming- his gaze is shifted to the side. He seems content just listening to her. She turns to me and asks my opinion, smiling I reply that her own plans were fine, all her dishes are good anyway. She begins blushing and denying the praise profusely I can't help but laugh softly at the sight.  
  
After just finishing another fight with Kyou, I flop down on the bed //better get that homework done// I finish it all and am just about to turn in when I hear a knock on my door.  
  
I open the door and find Honda-San standing there. She blinks up at me and begins to apologize, "Yuki-kun, sorry were you about to sleep? Nevermind then.." I smile at her reassuringly, " It's okay Honda-San, what do you want?" She tells me that she needs help with a math problem.  
  
...................................  
  
Surprisingly, she seemed to know the concept and it didn't take long for her to finish the problem though she asked me to repeat certain steps.  
  
" You picked up the concept very fast, you hardly needed my help Honda- San." She blushes then begins to giggle. " Actually, it was Kyou-kun who- " Suddenly I hear Kyou's voice coming from outside the room.  
  
" Baka! Don't tell him- Shoot!..." The two of us stare blankly at the door for awhile, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Honda-San it's getting late, you need your sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow morning."  
  
"Hai Yuki-kun, oyasumi!"  
  
....................................  
  
After she leaves I flop down on my bed //tomorrow's going to be another day//. I feel myself slowly drift to sleep.  
  
A.N: R&R please : ) Thanks to hypersarcasticinternetaddict for giving me the idea to use this method of dialogue instead of scripting it. 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I don't own FB  
  
A.N: May contain spoilers for chapter 87 of the manga  
  
Another Day Chapter2  
  
"Yuki-kun..." I turned to look at her  
  
" Hai, Honda-san?" she looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her skirt.  
  
" Is something troubling you?" her question was voiced hesitantly. I smiled at her and told her everything was fine, though I think I failed to hide the stress and anxiety in my voice. She seemed unconvinced, but I turned and left before she could say another word. I had to leave early for a committee meeting anyway.  
  
" Oy baka, she's worried about you." I turned around and saw Kyou standing at the entrance of the house.  
  
" Weren't you the one who told me not to make her worry?" I remained silent, though I couldn't deny the fact that he was right.  
  
" Don't preach what you can't practice" and with that he headed into the house. I sighed. Well at least he didn't pick a fight this time. I suppose I didn't want to tell Honda-San about my worries because I didn't want her even more worried (than she already was), especially since she needed to concentrate and learn her lines for the upcoming play we were supposed to do. The truth is, I was still thinking about what Machi had said about me that day.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
" -But I'm a bit disappointed that you're not the prince. After all, if you're talking about a prince, that's very much you. You think so too right Ms Kuragi?  
  
" No I don't, nothing about the president is prince-like"  
  
/ End flashback /  
  
Most people felt I'd fitted the role as 'Prince', even Ayame'd assumed I was the one. Sometimes I wander what would happen if I did something wild and unexpected, to break that image.  
  
TBC  
  
A.N: R&R please : ) 


End file.
